1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to concrete products and more particularly to methods for creating an aesthetic surface on a concrete product, including fabricating a module for use in creating the aesthetic surface upon a generally vertical concrete face and a method of installing the aesthetic surface upon the generally vertical concrete face utilizing the module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the building and construction trade, concrete is extensively utilized as a building material for industrial, commercial and residential applications. Due to its durability, water resistance, and cost economy, concrete has gained wide spread use. With this widespread use, the public is currently demanding variations in color, surface texture and overall appearance of concrete so that the concrete possesses improved aesthetics similar to more conventional and costly surfaces such as stone, mosaic, and terrazzo.
In order to meet this demand, the concrete trade has developed various coloring and surface finishing techniques to enhance the aesthetics of concrete. Examples of such finishing techniques include salt finish, multiple broom finish, form press finish (e.g. stamped concrete), and exposed aggregate finish.
In addition to the extensive use of concrete in building and construction, the use of mosaics in flooring, walls, and other decorative structures and elements has also become significantly widespread. Such products typically include a picture or decorative design. The design is made by completing several steps. First, with regard to flooring, for example, the flooring surface must be prepared, which may include leveling the surface. Secondly, an adhesive, such as mortar or a tile adhesive, is spread upon the surface. After the adhesive is in place, small individual colored mosaic pieces, such as stone or tile, are set into the surface. Once the adhesive is substantially dried, a grouting product is then set between the mosaic pieces to create a uniform surface and further secure the mosaic pieces to the surface. The resultant product is frequently very beautiful and may be very ornate and detailed. However, due to the extensive amount of time and several additional steps that such a product requires in comparison to other flooring products, mosaic flooring are usually quite expensive. Further, construction of mosaics in walls and other decorative structures and elements may also be quite laborious and expensive.
Although concrete and mosaic products have advanced significantly over recent years to meet the demands of customers and innovative builders, there is no current concrete product for use in flooring, walls, or other decorative structures and elements that makes the creation of mosaics more affordable or efficient than the basic process described above.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved process of creating mosaic products that is more cost and time efficient, particularly for creating a mosaic upon a vertical surface. Various aspects of the present invention are directed toward addressing this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.